


What's a Hobbit to a King? | Aragorn

by 4spir3_2_Writ3



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Covers the trilogy, F/M, Pining...maybe, You may have to wait 15 chapters, elven enthusiasm, like really, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4spir3_2_Writ3/pseuds/4spir3_2_Writ3
Summary: Honeydew Maggot was just the daughter of a noble farmer, prancing about in her father's farm.Until she happened to bump into Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry's way as the two scoundrels were caught stealing produce from the farm.She thought she could just forget all about it, until she found herself wrapped up in the greatest adventure in the history of Middle-Earth.That, and she's taking quite a bit of interest on a certain ranger.-----Also crossposted to Wattpad.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Prancing will lead you to the Prancing Pony.

Honeydew, it was her father's favourite fruit, for some reason. Favoured enough to be named after it, although it was quite a chore to grow them.

She heard elves could raise them as easily as hobbits do crops. Also that the elves only ate crops and fruit. No meat whatsoever. It was a curious subject, how superior elves were to everyone else but the fact that men still ruled over Middle-Earth.

So as she pranced along her father's crop farm, a distant, yet clearly yelling voice could be heard about. She could barely make something comprehensible of it, a yell calling, "Mr. Frodo! Frodo? Frodo?!"

Frodo? What was Frodo Baggins doing in their farm? The girl thought to herself as she followed their voices, hearing a conversation going with Frodo Baggins and... Samwise Gamgee?

Honeydew furrowed her brows and wondered what the two could be possibly doing in the farm.

But all of a sudden, out came two thuds, which made Honeydew take a peek at what had happened.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Said... Peregrin Took to Meriadoc Brandybuck? What could they be doing in her family's farm?

"Get off of him!" Samwise uttered, throwing Peregrin to the side before helping Frodo up his feet.

"What's the meaning of this?" Pippin asked the two travelers.

Honeydew spotted the pile of crops that had been dropped into the floor, in which the two rascals started picking up and pocketing. The female furrowed her brows in bewildered confusion as she stepped out of her hiding place.

"You've been into my father's crop!"

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

The female and Samwise said in unison, making the four other hobbits slightly jump and look at the female.

"Dew?" Merry asked in alarm as he piled the crops onto Samwise's arms, "I swear, we have a very reasonable explanation for this-"

The rascal's stammering was cut short by a couple barks, the five saw a scythe raised in the air, and the loud yelling of Honeydew's father could be heard.

"Oi! You get back here! Get out of my field! You better watch out when I catch up with you!" Shouted Farmer Maggot as he came closer.

This sent the four hobbits into flight mode, which made them run off, but not without Samwise dropping the pile of crops.

Honeydew watched as the happenings took place, a small sigh came out of her as she ran as well, chasing after the delinquent hobbits.

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only carrots." Merry talked to himself as he dashed.

"And some cabbages." Pippin added.

"And, those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week." Pippin added, again. "And then the mushrooms! The week before."

"Yes, Pippin, My point is." Merry nodded as he took a glance behind them, "They're clearly overreacting."

"Overreacting! You stole a months worth of crops!" Honeydew angrily belted out as she kept on the chase.

"Run!" Pippin said, before the four found themselves near a cliff, first, Pippin stopped, then Merry, and Frodo, but Sam was too late and sent them plummeting down the decline.

Honeydew didn't lag behind, to her fault, as she slid on the ground and followed suit to the plummeting.

The four groaned softly as each landed on each other, though thankfully, Honeydew managed to roll onto her feet as she lagged last.

"Ooh, that was close." Pippin said as he looked straight at a small mound of dung.

"I think I broke something." Merry whimpered as he reached for his behind, only to pull out a broken carrot, to his relief.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam complained to himself as he was sat up by Merry.

"What? That was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry spoke as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Shortcut to what?" Honeydew angrily asked, holding a hand to her hip.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin chirped, which caused Sam, him and Merry to scurry about trying to get to it.

Honeydew let out an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms as she looked up at how high the farm was. She shook her head and took a look at Frodo, who stayed silent, "Can you believe these three, Frodo?"

Frodo didn't give a reply as he took a look around the surroundings, feeling something ominous upon the wind. The male turned to the other hobbits.

"I think we should get off the road."

Which earned a raised brow from Honeydew and nothing from the three gathering mushrooms.

Then, Frodo heard it, a high pitched cry upon the winds which sent the leaves scurrying about and darkness drawing closer upon them

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo raised his voice, which perked the others' heads up in panic and sent them rushing for cover in the form of an oversized root elevated high enough where they could sit below it.

They hid below the tree, hearing a few birds leave their nests as the dark of night crept about, and something ominous in the air along with it.

The Pippin, Merry and Sam whisper argued, barely comprehensible to Honeydew's ear. 

The girl's breathing hitched for a moment, hearing a horse huffing in the road they had stepped on.

The eerie clanking of the rider's and the horse's armor filled their ears as they looked down to avoid gazing at it, fearing the rider might sense their eyes upon him.

It was to their detriment as creepy crawlies, critters, worms crawled out of the ground, off the tree. Almost as if the rider could control them to bring out whatever was hiding in the dark corners.

Frodo felt the dark energy emanating from the rider. And all of sudden, he felt himself lose control of his body. The ring whispered in his ear as his hand involuntarily made the ring inch closer to his finger, slowly.

Sam noticed this, and quickly pulled Frodo's hand, making the male regain his bearings,

Frodo gasped softly as he pulled the ring away from his finger and quickly placed it in his pocket.

Quickly, Merry threw a large rock to the side, distracting the horse and the rider enough to let them escape through the trees.

Honeydew saw no point in conversing to the rider or going home, seeing as it seemed like it had bad intentions, and even if she did run off and tried to get home, it would be way past sundown. And the forest was vast, even if she did make it out, it would still be a long way home.

So as the five scurried away from the horse, they found a clearing to stop at and take a breather.

"What was that?" Merry asked, to which nobody had a reply.

All Frodo did was look at the ring, curiously. Wondering if it would lead to their doom.

**\-----**

As nightfall came, the hobbits made their way through the trees, out of the road, making sure they weren't followed.

"Anything?" Merry asked Frodo, who was looking out behind a tree.

"Nothing." Frodo replied.

"What is going on?" Asked Pippin as he sauntered beside Merry.

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone." Merry muttered as he walked to the tree and looked at the male, "Frodo?"

Out in the dark, Honeydew saw a figure nearby, the black rider was near again.

"Get down!" Honeydew alarmed everyone, as each hobbit found somewhere to take cover.

Thankfully, as quick as the rider came, it left soon enough. Leaving the coast clear.

But not safe. 

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo said, as he looked at Merry, "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"And where can we find a way that the black rider can't get to?" Pippin asked.

"Water, horses can't ride on water." Honeydew advised.

"Right." Merry nodded, "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

The hobbits came to an agreement and ran off to the direction of the ferry.

Everything seemed safe, until, when Merry crossed a clearing, arrived another black rider.

A small yelp came from Honeydew as the horse raised it's hooves, but, the feet of the hobbits were light and quick, they circled around the rider, before the horse could get its feet back down.

"Run!" Merry yelled at those who lagged behind, "This way! Follow me!" 

The hobbits managed to circle their way, avoiding the rider. They made it to the trees and reached Buckleberry Ferry in no time.

They vaulted over the fences of the ferry and sprinted to the float.

"Get the rope, Sam!" Merry ordered.

Sam and Honeydew quickly went to untangling the rope, before realizing that someone was left behind.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted as he saw the male running for his life, the rider gaining on him.

"Run Frodo!" Pippin yelled as the float set its course upon un-entanglement.

"Go!" Frodo yelled back as Honeydew and Sam set their feet on the float.

"Come on faster!"

"Jump!"

The hobbits kept their yelling going as Frodo booked it to the pier and jumped onto the float.

The float drifted away as the rider reached the pier, finally stopping its chase. 

Honeydew sighed in relief as she sat down on the float, catching her breath, feeling her heart pounding after what had transpired.

"How far are we to the nearest bridge?" Frodo asked, panic set in his voice.

"Brandywine Bridge, 20 miles." Merry nodded as he set their direction with the float's oar.

Just as calmness set in Honeydew's system. She felt her heart drop again, not one, not two, but three black riders rode into the road. 

If she dared leave the float, or Bree, or tried to get home. She was as good as dead.

There was no other choice, but to join the four hobbits on their newfound adventure.

**\-----**

The hobbits found their exit out the trees, seeing the gate of Bree. Their silent relief apparent in the wind, even as the wild rain chilled their bones and the breeze.

"Come on." Frodo ushered.

The hobbits ran as quickly as they can to the gate, quickly knocking to make their presence known to the gatekeeper.

The gatekeeper opened the peepdoor for man, and saw nothing. Then opened the peepdoor for halflings and saw the five.

"What do you want?" The keeper asked.

"We wish to stay at the Prancing Pony."

Hobbits were safe enough, and they didn't seem like trouble at all. So the keeper opened the door.

"Hobbits. Five Hobbits. What brings 'ye to Bree?" The keeper asked.

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own." Frodo answered, clearly a little shaken up. The others kept lookout in case the riders arrived.

"Alright, young sir. I meant no offense." The keeper nodded and stood aside to let them pass, "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

The hobbits walked into the gates of the town, as the gate was closed shut again.

"We'll be safe here, right?" Honeydew asked as she help onto her robes, trying to stay warm through the chill of the rain.

"The gates seem secure enough. But let's not be too hasty, Gandalf will get us to safety." Frodo assured.

"Gandalf?" Honeydew, Merry and Pippin asked in unison.

"Yes, Gandalf. He tasked me to this mission to get to the Prancing Pony." Frodo nodded, turning a corner.

The hobbits came to a sudden stop as a carriage rode nearby, almost hitting them as they could not be seen by the carriage rider.

Lesser men didn't take kindly to other races, so as the five walked along, they were met with mutters, jeers, insults and of course, being pushed aside.

Though thankfully, they finally reached their destination. The pony sign above told them exactly where they were. 

The Prancing Pony was reached.

The five quickly made their way inside the tavern, hearing loud laughter, small talk and of course, smelling the scent of liquor in the air.

The hobbits looked around the lobby, as Frodo came up to the desk.

"Excuse me?" Frodo came to alert the keepers.

Out came a man, fairly aged, but looked harmless enough to be friendly, "Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodations, we got some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available. Mister...?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo quick wittedly rembered not to use the Baggins name.

"Underhill." The innkeeper nodded.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked the innkeeper.

"Gandalf? Gandalf... Oh yes! I remember, elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat." The innkeeper understood, to which Frodo nodded, "Not seen him for six months."

The five's eyes widened for a moment.

Something definitely happened to Gandalf.


	2. A curious ranger.

Among the laughter of the tavern, the bustle, the liquor, the safety and the sober thoughts brought forth by leaving behind sobriety. The stories, real, legend, myth or made up. The peace that came with something that was frowned upon by prudes.

Came despair, as Frodo stared at the crooked wood table, clearly from people leaning on a certain side or a fight. He felt despair in his system, wondering what had happened to Gandalf, if the ring could ever be destroyed now. If without the wizard's guidance that they'd be lost, or worse, caught in the grasp of the riders who wanted the ring and them dead.

But with all the despair, still glimmered hope.

"Sam... he'll be here." Frodo assured the nervous male, "He'll come."

And with hope, came fun. So as Merry went back to the table with a clearly oversized mug of liquor, Pippin couldn't help but ask.

"What's that?"

"This my friend, is a pint." Merry proudly said.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked as Merry gave a nod, "I'm getting one."

Sam furrowed his brows as he looked at Pippin who stood up to go get a pint of the concoction, "You got a whole half already!"

Honeydew shook her head at the two, settling with her shot of liquor, not really a fan of ale. She just listened to the Frodo and Sam converse.

Sam furrowed his brows, looking over at Frodo, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you ever since we got here." 

Frodo blinked for a moment, spotting the man that Sam was talking about. He looked quite peculiar, but nothing like the dark glimmer of the black riders. He was a relief compared to the foul knaves, though Frodo stayed wary, "Excuse me." he alerted the innkeeper, who stooped down to listen.

"That man in the corner. Who is he?" The young hobbit asked.

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering in the wilds." The innkeeper told them, "What his right name is, I've never heard but... round 'ere he's known as Strider."

"Strider." Frodo muttered to himself, fiddling about with the ring subconsciously.

Honeydew raised a brow at their conversation, turning for a moment to look at whom they were speaking of. She saw said ranger, puffing a cloud of smoke from his smoking pipe. They looked like bad news.

But then, all of a sudden.

"Baggins, sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo's eyes widened as he looked over at who spilled his identity. Pippin

"He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side... twice removed..."

Frodo sprang up from his seat as Pippin was flocked by a herd of men, Honeydew followed suit, just in case she was needed. 

The young hobbit reached Pippin and quickly tugged on his shoulder.

Honeydew took a small glance over at the ranger, who seemed to have taken an interest on Frodo, but averted her gaze back to the two hobbits as Pippin accidentally pushed the other male over.

Frodo fell over, tripping on a random bystander's foot. The ring slipped from his grasp, and it flung upwards, and went down. He went to catch it, but miscalculated as the ring slid into his index finger and in a flash, along with him, disappeared.

The crowd looked bewildered, Pippin, Honeydew, Merry and Sam even more so, though Honeydew broke out of her trance and noticed that the ranger from the corner had stood up from his seat.

Frodo found himself in a world of darkness, seeing the bodies of the people around him, but they weren't solid, they were like smoke, slowly seeping out and dissipating on the edges, but still solid inside.

"You cannot hide." 

The hobbit turned to look at the grim and fry-y voice, but saw no man, only an eye, lidless, wrapped in flame. His eyes widened, taking a step back.

"There is no life... in the void... only... **death**." 

Frodo held a terrified look as he quickly pulled the ring off of his finger.

Honeydew looked around the room to see where Frodo had run off to, but then, quickly as he disappeared, the male came back in a flash, as he pulled the ring off.

Frodo panted softly, trying to recoup from what he had seen, but was pulled to a wall. By the ranger.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'." The ranger spoke to him before dragging him away upstairs.

Honeydew's eyes widened as she rushed to their table, "Sam! Merry! Frodo's been taken by the ranger!"

Merry and Sam sprang up to their feet, the smaller male grabbed a candelabrum and whistled to Pippin, whom eyes widened and hopped off the stool, grabbing a small one as he followed the three. 

The four hobbits were led by Honeydew to the ranger's quarters. Finding it unlocked, Sam took the liberty of opening the door.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam warned the man, who had a sword pointed at them, still, their courage didn't wane, not one bit.

"You have a stout heart, hobbit." 'Strider' acknowledged them as he sheathed his sword, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo... they're coming."

The five sighed in unison, as they knew danger and travel was afoot and their adveture, would continue.

**\-----**

The dead of night was two sides of a spectrum, if you were tired, it was peace, if you are restless, then it was doom.

Honeydew found herself experiencing the latter, as she rumbled and tumbled on the bed, unable to be comfortable, unable to sleep.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, forced to sit up as she hugged her knees and looked up to see the ranger, still wide awake and looking out the window.

"Can't sleep?" Asked the ranger, taking a small glance at the female halfling.

"That obvious, huh?" Honeydew raised a brow, letting go of her knees. She scooted forward to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Mind telling me what's bugging you? Might aid with calming yourself down." 'Strider' offered.

"Well... it's worth a try." The female hobbit muttered and looked up at the male, "I arrived here on accident... Pippin and Merry stole some of my father's crop and I ended up tumbling down where they did, and now, I'm stuck on this adventure... no way to get home and no way to leave. My family must be worried sick right now."

The ranger made to answer, but was cut short by the high pitched wails of the riders, whom had taken a visit to the hobbits' would be room.

The four other hobbits woke from their slumber upon hearing the wails, panicked.

It took them a second to regain their bearings, but Frodo gained enough sobriety to ask; "What are they?"

"They were once men." The ranger answered, "Great kings of men."

To which earned the curiosity of the hobbits.

"Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power... blinded by their greed, they took it without question." 'Strider' told them, "One by one, falling into darkness... now they are slaves to his will."

The ranger took one final glance at the riders and then looked over at the halflings, "They are the Nazgul... Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead... at all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one, they will never stop hunting you."

And at that moment, the hobbits knew.

Their adventure had just begun.

**\-----**

The hobbits and the ranger made off at sunrise, making their way into the trees, off the road where the Nazgul could be riding near. Although, they didn't exactly know where the ranger was leading them to.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo piped up first, still a little unwary of what the intentions of the man before them were.

"Into the wild." 'Strider' simply answered, which left the five dumbfounded.

Honeydew's suspicions raised further at the enigmatic nature of the man, she shook her head for a moment and looked over at Frodo, "How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf?"

Frodo had his suspicions but he figured they'd be answered soon enough, though he didn't at all feel the same eerie aura that the black riders had on 'Strider', he felt as if the man could be trusted. He just hoped his instincts stood true, "We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." The ranger replied, giving the five a small ounce of relief, "To the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that, Rivendell?" Merry piped from behind.

Honeydew blinked for a moment, it took a hot second for the information to process. In a flash, she went from wary, to joyous. She had always wanted to stand with elves, they seemed like quite the interesting bunch, all their beauty, their aesthetically pleasing structures. They were so much more appealing than the race of man with their hunger for power and prideful thoughts.

The girl couldn't help but chirp; "We're going to see the elves!"

**\-----**

In the heart of the snowy forest, the bunch trudged along, "Strider' leading the way.

Although, there seemed to be a little hiccup, the hobbits were huddled up among themselves. Possibly for second breakfast.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." The ranger furrowed his brows.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." The man deadpanned.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin shrugged, "But what about second breakfast?"

To which 'Strider' just merely turned back to the path and kept going.

Honeydew shook her head for a moment, acknowledging the fact that men clearly had different meal schedules, and needed way less meals than they did.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry broke the silence.

Pippin furrowed his brows, confused. "What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

Honeydew pursed her lips for moment, "Yeah... I wouldn't count on it."

The female knew of the race of man's need for only three meals, it seemed way more efficient than the hobbits' binge-like meal culture. But of course, it wasn't as efficient as elves only needing it ever so often, they almost seemed self-sustaining.

But, with that being said, the girl looked up, seeing an apple be thrown to the air. She managed to catch one, though almost slipping down. Well, a minimal second breakfast, but second breakfast indeed.

"Thanks." Honeydew smiled as she grabbed her bag and followed behind the ranger.

Merry caught one. Pippin, caught one on his face.

And of course, Sam and Frodo stayed behind to get the carriage horse going.

Still, even with all the unfortunate mishaps that had happened, she was still alive, and so were the others.

So as Honeydew looked at the ranger, then back at the other fellow hobbits, she couldn't help but hope that the ranger would indeed lead their adventure to completion.


	3. Ride, Arwen, Ride

As nightfall neared, the bunch found themselves on a hill, near a peculiar structure.

Peculiar to the others, but not to the ranger. As he stepped forth and looked up at the great ruins in the midst, "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul."

The hobbits stopped to look up at the watchtower ruins, and tilted their heads. 

"We shall rest here tonight." 'Strider' announced.

That brought a collective sigh of relief from the hobbits, finally, some rest after walking so long and so long between meals.

Of course, Honeydew knew it wasn't that long to the ranger, as men only had three meals a day, some lesser men even less so.

She wondered how, with how small they were and how big the men were, they could stay as active as they did, probably even more so with only three meals.

But then again, elves didn't need to eat much at all.

Then she remembered that the elves were magical.

What a weird world they lived in.

\-----

The bunch made camp under the structure of the ruins. The ranger stayed on lookout, feeling something vile upon the winds.

While the others laid comfortable, Honeydew couldn't help but look at the man, whom pulled out a roll bag and laid it on the ground.

The hobbits' curiosity peaked at seeing it be opened, revealing four swords, as the ranger gave each their own sword.

"These are for you, keep them close." 'Strider' advised to them as he took a look at the horizon, "I'm going to have a look around."

The hobbits unsheathed their swords, having a look at the craftsmanship of the blades. 

Honeydew slowly slashed around the air, seeing how her not really considerable strength would fare with handling it. She took a few more air swings and sheathed the blade.

"Stay here." The man commanded as he left to scout any danger in the midst.

\-----

Honeydew shook her head at the others, whom had set up a campfire and started cooking supper, she had quite a bad feeling about it, like how the fire would attract the riders if they had followed them as the ranger had said in the inn.

"This is a bad idea you three... " She muttered and looked at the campfire, as the others just ignored her and went forward to their gluttony.

"Could I have some bacon?" Asked Pippin.

"Want some tomatoes?" Merry asked to Sam.

Then, all of a sudden, Frodo sprang up from his sleep, panicked from the eerie feeling in his gut, he looked at the others and then at the campire, "What are you doing?!" 

"Tomato, sausages and crispy bacon." Merry nodded.

Honeydew facepalmed and kept leaned back on the wall of stone behind them, her hand on the grip of her sword.

"We saved some for you Frodo." Merry held out a plate.

"Put it out, you fools, put it out!" Frodo commanded as he stomped on the flame, Honeydew joining along with getting rid of the fire.

"That's nice... Ash on my tomatoes." Pippin complained.

Then, in a flash, came the high pitched wails of the Nazgul. They had found them, yet again.

And from below, came five, cloaked, evil, dark beings, drawing closer to them.

Honeydew huffed softly as she and everyone else looked over the edge. She unsheathed her sword, readying herself for her first ever battle.

"Go!" Frodo yelled, as the others ascended through the stairways and into the top floor of the watchtower ruins.

The five reached the middle of the watchtower and formed a circle to make sure nobody's back was exposed.

Still, five hobbits with barely any combat experience against five former kings turned evil henchmen didn't seem like a survivable situation.

So, as despair felt imminent and the Nazgul drew closer to them, the five reeled back.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted and stepped forward, only to be thrown to the side by the wraiths.

Then came Merry and Pippin, who were thrown aside with ease.

Honeydew stood her ground, of course, not one to be scared of greater beings. Being raised in a farm, she had to fend off bears, wolves, and shoot crows from the sky. Of course, she had no idea how to handle a sword, but with Frodo, they might hold the wraiths off just in time for the man to come back.

But then, as quickly as hope came to her, it was lost again as Frodo dropped his sword and reeled back and fell to the floor.

Honeydew felt a hopeless sigh escape her lips as she reeled back herself and picked up the male's sword, standing in the way to block the wraiths from the ring wielding male.

She growled defiantly at the wraiths as she double wielded the blades, left foot back, right foot angled in front. Remembering the books about elves that she had read, their stances, their movements, their combat. If she was to hold them back, she'd have to remember them all.

Four of the wraiths stopped as one moved forward, pushing Honeydew to the side, seeing Frodo hold out the one ring. It approached with speed as Frodo could put on the ring. And, same as before, he vanished into thin air.

Honeydew's eyes widened for a moment, not at the disappearance of Frodo. But at his screaming as the wraith stabbed the air. She sprang up to her feet and ran up to the wraith, tackling it as she gripped both swords tightly.

As hopeless as it seemed, if it gave Frodo time to escape to safety, then, it was an option. And as she swung her sword at the air of the wraiths, came the ranger, just in the nick of time.

'Strider' swung a torch at the Nazgul, providing cover for the others.

Honeydew growled softly, as she provided the ranger with some cover from behind, managing to parry some of the wraiths' powerful attacks, using both the swords, so that even if she had twice less power, the weight of the two blades would make up for it.

The ranger handled the Nazgul with ease, setting two on fire and the others scurrying away.

But, from the man's peripheral vision, came one more wraith that Honeydew was being overwhelmed by as it reeled her back towards the other hobbits. He thought quickly, throwing the torch dead center at its head, which made it retreat back in flames.

'Strider' took a moment to collect himself, taking a small glance at Honeydew.

The female panted softly as she sheathed her sword and dropped the other as she fell to a knee, feeling some obvious bruising on her side from the sheer force of the wraith's attacks.

But there was no time to waste, as both heard the "Strider!" yell that Sam made.

The two rushed to Frodo's side, who was clearly in pain.

"Help him, Strider." Sam pleaded as he looked at his friend.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." The ranger sighed softly as he picked up the wraith's dropped sword, watching as it dissipated in his hand, "This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine."

"There's no time to waste, then." Honeydew spoke with urgency as she stood up, though still obviously fatigued from the battle.

\-----

It was almost dawn, but light wasn't at all a sign of hope, it was just a sign that the chase was going to continue for another damned day.

Worse was the fact that their friend was poisoned and sanctuary being so far away.

But they clung on to hope, that 'Strider' would lead them to safety and that Frodo would come out just fine.

"Hurry!" The ranger told the four hobbits as they trudged along the multitude of trees.

"We're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it." Sam spoke, leading the carriage horse along.

"He'll make it, he'll make it!" Honeydew assured the others, as she helped with the carriage, though kept one hand on the grip of her sword, still wary of the Nazgul, there were some that remained unburnt.

"Hold on, Frodo." The man muttered to the young hobbit.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled to the woods, hoping that it would be heard by the wizard, wherever he was.

\-----

Honeydew paced around the clearing, clearly worried for Frodo's life.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold..." Sam uttered, leaving everyone more and more nervous.

"Is he going to die?" Asked Pippin.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." 'Strider' said, he himself starting to lose hope.

And if it weren't any worse than it was already, Frodo started wailing, like the Nazgul which were chasing them.

And more problems arose with the Nazgul replying with wails of their damn own.

"Sam? Do you know the Athelas plant?" The ranger asked, having come up with a solution.

"Athelas?" Sam raised a brow.

"Kingsfoil." Honeydew added, being a farmer, she knew about all kinds of plants, "It's a weed."

"It may help slow the poisoning." 'Strider' nodded, "Hurry."

And with that, the three started their search for the weed, something, anything to get Frodo enough time.

Honeydew spotted a few peculiar plants in the midst, before pointing at a certain spot, "'There!"

The ranger, quickly, went to check on the plant.

"Wait, Strider-" Before Honeydew could say anything more, a blade was pointed at the man's neck.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

\-----

Their luck couldn't be any more timely. They had run into a member of the House of Elrond, and not just any member, Arwen Undomiel, in the flesh.

As they arrived near the clearing again, Arwen quickly went to work on Frodo, though it seemed the situation was direr than it was.

"He's fading." Arwen muttered, looking up at the ranger.

To which 'Strider' quickly placed the weed on the hobbit's wound.

"We must get him to my father." Arwen nodded, followed by the two picking the hobbit up, "I've been looking for you."

"Where are you taking him?" Honeydew and Sam asked.

"There are five wraiths behind you, I don't know where the other four are." Arwen shook her head, watching as the ranger placed the hobbit on the horse.

Then, the two started talking in some sort of elvish, which the hobbits were left perplexed by, with the exception of Honeydew, who had, of course, read all about elves and their culture, but didn't really take the time to learn their language. But she did know that they were speaking in Sindarin. She just couldn't understand them.

Still, she caught something on the end of their conversation, "Meleth nin."

My love, and that made Honeydew's head perk up at the two. 

But before she could ask anything, the two said their farewells as Arwen rode off to Rivendell, like the wind.

\-----

It was five days after Arwen had rode off to get Frodo to Rivendell.

Honeydew was... mesmerized, to say the least. 

Rivendell was more glorious as it seemed in the books. Way, way more glorious.

Though with the joy of seeing the House of Elrond, came the worry, the worry of if Frodo had made it to here, if he was safe and alive within the walls.

So, even as she seemed happy to be in the elven valley, she couldn't help but stare at the floor in worry.

The ranger noticed this, along with the fact that in the battle with the wraiths, she moved, almost like an elf, calculated moves, used finesse to fight the strength of greater enemies, though of course, still raw and inexperienced. She must have been worried greatly to have this moment spoiled for her.

"Arwen's the best rider in all of Rivendell, I have no doubt she managed to get Frodo to safety." 'Strider' assured her.

"By the gods, I hope so." Honeydew spoke, her voice tired and desperate.


	4. Aragorn, huh?

Anxiety, was the main emotion plaguing Honeydew's mind.

Frodo was safe in Rivendell, of course, which put her in temporary ease.

But then, came the question whether he would wake up again. So as she sat there on the ledge of the fence wall, patiently waiting to see if Frodo would finally wake from the slumber of the poison morgul blade.

Fortunately, with all questions, always came answers.

And that answer came. In the form of a healing, but still very much alive Frodo.

Honeydew's eye glimmered with joy as she, Merry and Pippin ran full sprint at Frodo and Sam. The five celebrated their new union, hugs all around as smiles seemed permanently plastered on their faces.

Their adventure had come to its impasse, and it was a relief.

But then, Frodo stopped as he noticed a peculiar person on the benches. Another hobbit? What could they be doing there? But then, he realized, the hair, the book, the carefree stance. He had found Bilbo.

So as the others held smiles for the male, he went forward and went to give his sorely missed uncle a greeting.

"Bilbo!" Frodo said with glee.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad." Bilbo greeted back with a great smile on his face, the two met each other with a heartfelt embrace.

\-----

It was celebrations all around for the hobbits, but planning all day for the men and the elves. And as usual, Honeydew was swept by her curiosity, as she walked around the halls of the House of Elrond, looking at the things they garnered, the sculptures, paintings.

Elven scaping was truly beautiful, and for once she had no worries, no troubles and no tribulations to think about. She'd be home in no time, but for now, she could settle with looking at the structures and the culture of the race she had so admired and read about.

Everything seemed so mystical all around, as the night didn't breed doom, but tranquility as the moon shone upon them, the blue glow just accentuating the aesthetic quality of everything.

But of course, she wouldn't be alone for long, as the appearance of the one ring had garnered attention and many leaders of the allied races had arrived in the House of Elrond to meet and plan against Sauron.

She turned a corner and stopped, seeing a man, looking at a painting on the wall.

Being the curious one that she was, of course she'd sneak and take a look at what the painting exactly was. 

She herself continued the trend of gawking at the painting, for it was one of Isildur, moments before he managed to miraculously slay the terrible Sauron.

The painting was, mesmerizing, to say the least.

But then, the man turned, bumping into Honeydew and making her fall down, still, it wasn't his fault, she was the one who had sneaked up behind him, still he took the liberty of apologizing as, of course, the girl fell down with quite some force.

"My apologies, I hadn't seen you there." The male said, helping Honeydew back up her feet.

"It's alright... it was most likely a bad idea to stand behind a man without warning." The hobbit nodded, though furrowing her brows as the man seemed to have been distracted by something.

Honeydew decided to step aside as the male went up to a pedestal.

"The shards of Narsil." The man muttered, picking up the broken sword's grip, caressing the edge, but blundering upon cutting his thumb on the very tip of the broken blade, "Still sharp."

Honeydew decided it was better to just leave the man to his own devices, after all, she was a mere farmer's daughter mingling with people who could possibly be leaders of important kingdoms. So, it was best that she'd just keep to herself, as of course, she had no idea what or whom she was messing with at the moment.

\-----

Nightfall came at ease this time, though Honeydew couldn't help but think of how worried her family might be. Her brothers and her sisters, they must've been worried sick.

She pelt a small pang on her chest at the thought, sighing softly. The girl sat up from her silken bed and looked at the night sky, trying to lose herself in the tranquility of the surroundings again, until, something caught her eye.

Down on the grove of Rivendell, the silhouette of two people stood on the small bridge across the pond. One man, and an elf.

'Strider' and Arwen.

They looked to be conversing about something, until, the female placed something in his hand.

She saw the perplexed head tilt of the male, seeming hesitant.

But then, as the two came even closer, the male seemed to spot something in his peripheral. He turned to look up at a certain window, but saw no-one. Curiously, though, it was open.

Honeydew huffed softly as she found herself squatting down, hiding her figure from being seen from the window, hoping the ranger had not spotted her.

The night was tense, but in time, the hobbit was able to find the comfort of slumber.

\-----

'Strider', the hobbits called him. 

Of course that was merely an alias, given by the tongues of the men or Eriador. 

The ranger had strayed away from his roots, those defiled by the actions of his ancestors so long ago.

Estel, the elves called him. Simply, hope, for a new golden age of men.

But, the roots he could not avoid. The dishonor that plagued his name, corrupting the male and his father's reputation. Aragorn, he was named, Son of Arathorn. And most disgracefully, Heir of Isildur. 

The promise of the throne plagued him forever. And the conflict it would bring if he came to Gondor and was known.

He did not wish to fall on the same path as his ancestor. As long as the ring remained in Middle-Earth, he would never lay his claim on the throne of Gondor.

Still, the problem of the day at the moment right now was finding out who was watching them yesterday. 

So, he leaned on the wall, of course remembering the precise spot and location the distraction was. He was a ranger, it was his job to spot faraway things.

But as he heard the soft rumbling in the room of whom was spying on them, He couldn't help but wonder if it was just his paranoia, or his subconscious planting something.

The door opened surprisingly quickly, which triggered Aragorn's fight or flight response, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the stomach of the spy.

Or, it would've been the stomach if it were a man. Instead, it was pointed at the neck of one Honeydew Maggot.

Aragorn's eyes widened as the tip of his sword hit her trapezius, drawing blood.

This made Honeydew yelp, startled. The girl fell back, holding her now bleeding upper shoulder as she looked up at the man.

The male looked at the hobbit, dropping his sword and quickly rushing to her side, tearing some cloth off of his robes. He placed the piece of cloth on her wound before looking at the utterly terrified girl before him.

Honeydew couldn't utter a single word while she watched the ranger go from imposingly threatening to apologetic. Though she figured she deserved it for spying on them last night, "I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered out.

Aragorn sighed softly, shaking his head, "No, I was foolish to think someone would be spying on us... in Rivendell of all places. I am sorry..." he apologized to the female, "Couldn't sleep again?"

"I was... thinking about my family." Honeydew muttered, her breath still a little shaky, her tone still uncertain, "Just needed some air."

"You will see them, when this is all over." The ranger nodded, "Keep this applied on your shoulder, it'll be gone in half an hour."

Honeydew nodded back at the male, sighing softly as she crawled back a couple feet, resting her back on the wall.

Aragorn pursed his lips for a moment, shaking his head, frustrated at himself. 

Honeydew sighed softly as she looked up at the man, "Surprising." She muttered.

The ranger furrowed his brows at the statement, "What is?"

"I've fought the wraiths by your side, scoured for Kingsfoil in the thorny woods... and the first thing that draws blood from me in this adventure is your blade." Honeydew let out a small chuckle, smiling up at the male.

Aragorn blinked, registering the statement in his head, before gazing at the hobbit, feeling his tense shoulders go at ease upon seeing her smile. He let go of a sigh and gave in to the female's infectious smile.

"Don't worry about it, you've kept us safe this long. Taking a blade to the shoulder for you isn't that big of a deal." Honeydew assured the male, "Still, I'm sure you've got things to do today, so... I suggest you get to walking, ranger."

Aragorn gave a small smile back at Honeydew, before finally leaving the room.

\-----

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Elrond spoke, looking around at the multitude of leaders, representatives, stewards of different lands, "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

"Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it." The elf continued, "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." The male then looked over at Frodo, sitting among them, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

To which the hobbit, promptly walked up to the pedestal, and gently placed the ring on its stone surface before walking back to his seat.

The people among them started conversing, some mesmerized by the one ring. Hearing its whispers, its glow. The powers it must've held.

"The doom of man." A man muttered.

Honeydew, of course, being the curious, curious hobbit she was, stood there, sneakly hid in the walls, along with Merry and Pippin, Sam being behind the bushes.

They convinced her to join. The scoundrels.

"It is a gift." Spoke another, one that Honeydew had recognized, it was the man she had bumped into before while she was looking around the architecture.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor." The man stood up, "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people... are your lands kept safe." He claimed, his voice beaming with ambition, "Give Gondor the weapon of our enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Disputed 'Strider', "The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man shot back.

To which made an elf stand up, "This is no mere ranger." He interjected, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Now, the attention of the group turned not to the ring, but to the ranger. 

"Aragorn." The man spoke in surprise, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir, to the throne of Gondor." The elf added.

Aragorn quickly waved the elf off, he spoke in a tongue unknown to the eavesdropping hobbits, but it made clear of the elf's name, Legolas.

To which the man turned to look at Legolas, "Gondor has no king." He proclaimed and walked back to his seat, "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf cut the tension short, bringing their subject back to the one ring.

"You have only one choice." Elrond spoke, "The ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" The rough voice of a dwarf asked, standing up and swinging his axe full gear at the ring, only for the weapon to break and him to fall to the floor.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess." Elrond deadpanned, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"One of you, must do this." The elf finished.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." The man from before shook his head, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye, is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe, is poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." \

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked, exasperated, "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli fired in as well.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what's his?" The man shot back himself.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli stated.

And, in an instant, men, elves and dwarves clashed ideologies, arguing, clamoring, what to do with the ring.

In the midst of the chaos, Frodo thought, and thought, fighting the voices that came from the ring. He stood up and uttered, "I will take it." Though no person heard.

"I will take it!" Frodo belted, causing the group to slowly go quiet, as their attention went to the hobbit, "I will take the ring to Mordor."

"Though... I do not know the way." The hobbit muttered.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf nodded as he gently pat Frodo's shoulder, "As long as it is yours to bear."

To which, Aragorn stood up. "If by my life, or death, I can protect you. I will." He came up to Frodo and knelt before him, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas added himself to the fray.

"And my axe." Gimli also jumped into the wagon.

To which the man before walked up to the gathering, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Then, all of a sudden, "Hey!" rang through out of nowhere as Samwise Gamgee came out of his bush.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." The fellow hobbit announced.

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he's summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond smiled, pleased with the hobbits' comraderie.

The two hobbits behind Honeydew, then added to the trend as they yelled. "Oi!"

"We're coming too." Pippin added himself to the gathering.

"You'll have to tie in a sack us to stop us." Merry spoke, to Elrond's befuddlement.

"Anyway. You have people of intelligence on this sort of... mission... quest... thing..." Pippin nodded, intimidated by the elven lord.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry quipped, to the others' amusement.

Honeydew facepalmed the others as she approached the meeting platform, as the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf looked at the female.

"Honeydew Maggot?" Gandalf called out her name.

The female shook her head and walked to the gathering, "Fine... But only because the other hobbits need one who knows how to wield a sword."

Elrond shook his head in amusement before looking at the gathering of the races, "Ten companions... so be it."

"You shall be the fellowship of the ring." The lord elf announced to the council.

"Great." Pippin smiled, "Where are we going?"

To which the others chortled softly in amusement.

As the laughter died down, Honeydew looked up at the ranger, "Aragorn, huh?"

To which, Aragorn replied with a smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder.


End file.
